The Bathroom
by ShipEveryoneWithMe
Summary: Veronica finds Cheryl crying in the bathroom, and things escalate from there. Cheronica with a hint of Beronica and Bughead, with a mention of ace Jughead.


Veronica finds Cheryl crying in the girl's bathroom. This isn't such a strange occurrence. Veronica has been finding Cheryl crying a lot recently. Veronica feels for the girl. She knows what it's like to be at the top, only for something to slap the reality into you. Veronica steps toward Cheryl. Cheryl's head snaps up.

"Veronica?" She asks, her eyes flicking up, then down. Veronica steps forward again.

"Cheryl? Are you okay?" She asks. Cheryl shakes her head.

"No... No, not really..." She says. Veronica puts an arm around Cheryl.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Veronica asks. Cheryl meets Veronica's eyes.

"I... I found his journal. Most people wouldn't think that a guy like Jason w-would have had a journal... he did... I... I just... I brought so much back..." Cheryl sniffs. Veronica pulls Cheryl closer.

"I'm sorry it upset you, Cheryl," Veronica says, cautiously choosing her words. Comforting doesn't come naturally to her, but she's been doing a hell of a lot of it recently. She's gotten much better at it than she ever thought she would be. Veronica isn't sure whether this is a good thing. She doesn't think it is.

"Me too, V," Cheryl says, sinking into Veronica. They stay like that for a while, just pressed together. Veronica breaths slowly through her nose. Cheryl smells like cinnamon and roses. Veronica feels Cheryl's hair spilling over onto Veronica's back. Cheryl pulls apart first, but not far. Her arms are still around Veronica. Their short breaths are the only sound in the bathroom for a moment as the two girls stare into each other's eyes. And then Cheryl is smashing her lips against Veronica's.

Veronica Lodge has kissed a lot of people in her fifteen years on earth. Boys, girls, even a dog on a dare once. But Cheryl is different. The only kiss that had come close to the explosive kiss that Veronica was receiving now was Betty, and even that couldn't compare.

Cheryl pushes Veronica against the bathroom wall, their bodies pushing together and moving against each other. Cheryl pulls back to take a breath and Veronica gasps for air, before Cheryl's sweet lips are back on hers. Cheryl's tongue brushes Veronica's lip and Veronica shivers. She's always been the one in control of her kisses, and now that she isn't, she thinks that she may like it.

Veronica gasps softly, and Cheryl slips her tongue into Veronica's mouth. All too soon it is gone, only for Cheryl to suck on Veronica's lower shivers, and then Cheryl pulls away slowly, satisfyingly slowly, but Veronica wants more. Neither girl makes a move.

"Oh," Veronica manages after a moment.

"That was nice, Veronica. Thanks for making me feel better. Do it again sometime?" Cheryl offers. Veronica smiles.

"Of course. Just call me," She says. Cheryl nods, and spins out of the bathroom. After a moment, the lock to one of the stalls clicks and Betty walks out. She glances at Veronica in surprise, as if she thought she had left. Veronica jumps.

"B-Betty!" Veronica says. Betty looks at her with wide eyes.

"So... you and Cheryl?" She asks. Veronica shrugs.

"That was the first time that ever happened. What were you doing in there?" Veronica asks in concern. Betty looks down.

"Well, I was using the bathroom when Cheryl came in crying. I was going to go out and help her, but then you came, and I figured that if she was fine there was no use revealing myself. I mean, the fewer people she knows see her upset, the easier she'll be to comfort, right? And then, well, I couldn't exactly leave..." Betty trails off.

"Yeah..." Veronica sighs.

"So... When were you planning on telling me you were a lesbian?" Betty asks. Veronica shrugs.

"I'm bisexual, actually. And it never really came up. Honestly, kissing's kind of casual for me. Cheryl's one great kisser though..." Veronica says. Betty shifts uncomfortably.

"Wait, so was the kiss at practice casual? Not that I have a problem with you liking me, I mean, in the future, if things with you and Cheryl and me and Jughead don't work out I might be open to that, but if you liked me and kissed me under the guise of performance..." Betty trails off. Veronica looks up, startled.

"Oh, god, no! I did not like you when I kissed you. A little bit... a lot bit after, but, well..." She sighs. Betty nods understandingly.

"Good luck with Cheryl. Do you think you're taking her on a date or something now?" Betty asks. Veronica shrugs.

"Stuff like this usually goes casually at first. Not for now, I don't think. I'll let you know if I plan on taking her out," She says. Betty smiles.

"Thanks, V. Hey, quick question. Who kisses better, girls or guys?" Betty asks. Veronica laughs.

"Well, it depends..." She starts, as the two step out of the restroom.

"On what?" Betty asks. Veronica shrugs.

"Who it is. I've actually met the best kissers here in Riverdale. You're genuine," She says. Betty nods slowly.

"Well, um, Jughead didn't kiss very well," She says. Veronica laughs.

"I figured. He's giving me a huge ace vibe," Betty's eyes widen.

"Oh," She says. Veronica smiles slightly.

"Yeah. Anyway, I've got math. I'll see you at lunch?" Veronica asks. Betty nods, waving to her friend on the way to class.

 **Did that suck? It felt like it sucked. Sorry if that sucked, I was just trying to contribute to the fandom. Once again, I'm exhausted, and I write when I am exhausted. Unfortunately, what I write when tired is usually, to put it frankly, shit. Was that shit? Sorry if it was. I'll try to edit it again when I'm not running on two hours of sleep. Also, I like Beronica more than I like Cheronica, but I had an idea for Cheronica so I rolled with it. Peace!**


End file.
